Endings
An ending is a scene, video, image or caption seen at the end of a Nitrome game. It concludes the plot of the game. To see an ending, the player must complete every level in the game, including the final level. Bonus levels are not necessary to see an ending, but this may differ for different games. Endings range from being a simple screen, to minute-long animations. Some endings are also animations in a small box. Mini games do not include endings. Below is a list of endings. If a reader does not want to know the endings to the below Nitrome games, do not press "Show" on the tabs beneath the titles of the game. Aquanaut Avalanche Bad Ice-Cream Bad Ice-Cream 2 B.C. Bow Contest B.C. Bow contest appears to have no ending. Blast RPG Bomba Bullethead Canary Canopy Castle Corp - Castleware for All Occasions Cave Chaos Cave Chaos 2 The miner is seen sitting on a bench at home made out of the skeleton of the Under-Dweller. In the background a Pushy can be seen.}} Cheese Dreams Chick Flick Chisel Chisel 2 Cold Storage Dangle Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam The ending for Dirk Valentine consists of 2 end screens. End Screen 1 End Screen 2 Double Edged Droplets Enemy 585 Fat Cat Fault Line Feed Me! Final Ninja Final Ninja Zero Flash Cat Flipside Frost Bite Frost Bite 2 Graveyard Shift Gunbrick Headcase Hot Air! Hot Air 2: All Blown Up First Ending Second Ending Hot Air Jr Ice Beak Ice Breaker Ice Breaker: The Gathering Ice Breaker: The Gathering also has no ending. It just says that you completed the game. Ice Breaker: The Red Clan In the Dog House J-J-Jump Jack Frost Knight Trap Knuckleheads Lockehorn Magneboy Mallet Mania Mega Mash Mirror Image Mutiny Nanobots Nebula Nitrome Must Die!!!! Numbskull Off the Rails Office Trap Onekey Parasite Pest Control Pixel Pop Power Up Ribbit Rockitty Roly Poly Rubble Trouble Rubble Trouble Moscow Rubble Trouble Tokyo Rush Rustyard Sandman Scribble Silly Sausage Sky Serpents Skywire Skywire 2 There are two endings for Skywire 2. Ending 1 Ending 2 Skywire V.I.P. Skywire VIP - Extended Small Fry Snow Drift Space Hopper Square Meal Stumped Super Treadmill Swindler Swindler is seen with his mask on and a big bling around him. Beside him, there are two girl slimes that are flirting with him. Around the three, there are stacks of gold coins. This suggests that he is evil. }} Swindler 2 Tanked Up The Bronze tank, Grey tank, and Player tank are turning around in semi-circles on the beach, as seen in the level "In the Dock".}} Temple Glider Test Subject Blue The Bucket The Glassworks Thin Ice Tiny Castle Toxic Toxic II Turnament Twang Twin Shot Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil Twin Shot 2 includes two endings, one for the Good levels and another for the Evil levels. Each ending is unlocked once all the levels are completed in each level set and the Boss is defeated. Good Ending Evil Ending Worm Food Yin Yang Trivia * Both Small Fry and B.C. Bow Contest appear to have no ending. In Small Fry there is a loading button and if you click this button, the game does not load and gets stuck. * Droplets and Final Ninja Zero are the only games whose endings were altered after their release, most notably near the last sentence. For Droplets, the last sentence for the ending "The reign of terror begins" was removed some time after the release of the game, for unknown reasons. For Final Ninja Zero, the last sentence is now simply "I'm still your boss", instead of the original sentence "And Takeshi, I'm still your boss". It is unknown why the first few words were removed. * It may become impossible to view the ending for Feed Me!. When the last level is completed, the "Continue" button, and sometimes the "Submit Score" button are nowhere to be seen. This happens because the game is programmed so that the ending can be viewed only once. If the player resets his/her game data and wins Feed Me again, then the ending will be shown once again. It is possible that this is a Glitch, as the endings of older games, Roly Poly and Sandman, for instance, still can be viewed. Category:Game components Category:Lists Category:Endings Category:Trivia